


*Possibly* A ScarlettxFemale Reader One Shot Series

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, honestly kind of cute, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: I'm thinking about making a Scarlett/reader one-shot series. I should also note here, that they are in college in this one-shot!





	1. Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written anything, so if you want to give constructive criticism, I will appreciate it.  
> Also, I am thinking about making an entire Scarlett/reader one-shot series? I don't know, but it will be on the table!
> 
> Also if I do decide to make a Scarlett/reader one-shot series, I will make each of them longer.
> 
> In this one-shot, the reader has had a bit of trouble sleeping at night which is honestly understandable considering the circumstances, but Scarlett decides to help out and she may...More or less fall in love with the reader.

You sat up on the thin mattress that you slept on, "hey Y/N," Scarlett whispered as she sat next to you. You could feel her eyes on you, but she removed her glasses, folding them and setting them down on the floor of the tree-house. "I know that you are having a bit of trouble sleeping and such," she whispered, "and I think...I can help." 

Scarlett felt her heart beating out of her chest. She reached back and quickly undid her bra, pulling it off and placing it down on the floor of the tree-house. "It will be quick...But," she scooted a bit closer "just don't wake the others up." Her lips brushed lightly against your earlobe, your skin raising with goosebumps. 

You turn to her, biting your bottom lip. You nod.

Her lips gingerly met yours, kissing you so softly, one of her hands pressing against your thigh, lightly squeezing it. Slowly lean into Scarlett's body, and the kiss became deeper. Your hand moves forward, holding the hand she was squeezing your thigh with. Your lips pulled away from hers with a quiet pop, Scarlett buries her face into the crease of your neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

You start to unbutton your shirt, letting it fall off your shoulders. Scarlett's fingers gently pulled the soft fabric completely off of your body. She leaned back, her fingers tracing your bra-strap. Her eyes on yours as she reached back and unclipped it, pulling your bra off. "Hold on," Scarlett mumbled, leaning back and pulling her sweater and button-up blouse off as gracefully as she could.

As soon as she got her top off, her lips met yours feverishly. 

There was a complex feeling in your body that you could not understand, but you loved it. Scarlett pushed you forward, laying you down on the bed. Her legs between yours. Her lips meet your chin, neck, collarbone, and then your nipple. She sucked your nipple into her mouth, that feeling runs lower. You gasp, clamping your hand over your mouth.

Scarlett pulled back, lightly biting at the sensitive bud. Her fingers brushing over your skin. She could see the hickeys she left on your sensitive skin from the moonlight that shone through the window. A low and seductive giggle left her mouth, "everybody is going to know you are mine, I love it." 

Scarlett watched you. Her eyes drift around your body and then your face. "You're gorgeous..." she whispered passionately, unbuttoning your jeans. Instantly lift your hips so she can easily pull your pants off. Afterward, she just awkwardly shuffled her skirt off.

Scarlett kissed your lower-belly, spreading your thighs apart and holding them down. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, "yes," you whine breathlessly, pressing the side of your face into the mattress.

Her fingers hook at the hem of your panties, slowly pulling them off. She carefully places her hands back down onto your inner thighs, her fingers digging into your skin. You lift your hips, but she forces you back down into the bed, promptly attacking your belly and thighs with fervent kisses. Her lips trailing around your inner thighs. Her mouth parted further, dragging her teeth over your thighs and lightly nipping at your skin, leaving obvious hickeys and marks.

Her hands part from your bruised thighs and run up your body. Scarlett pulls herself over you and pushes her mouth down onto yours in a passionate kiss that was much rougher than all the previous ones. She ran her right hand over your head, her eager fingers running through your hair as she balled her hand into a fist. You tenderly lift one of your hands, carefully pressing into the back of Scarlett's neck and wrenching her head down.

You get all tingly and almost light-headed. Dazed, in a way. Closing your eyes made it all feel so intimate, you trusted her. With her left hand running down your body, you got goosebumps.

Your lips part for just a moment and you hear her curse under her breathe right before pressing her lips back into yours with a soft hum-like purr. 

Scarlett pressed two fingers to your clit, slowly massaging it. Her mouth pulled away from yours once again, this time you opened your eyes, staring into Scarlett's. Arch your back as the sensitive bundle of nerves sends shocks and waves of pleasure over your body. Force the back of your head into the mattress and slap your hands over your mouth to keep from waking everyone up. However, you couldn't stop the stifled whines and whimpers that Scarlett provoked.

Her lips caressed your earlobe and that seductive giggle returned "you sound so cute, baby girl." 

Pull your hands away from your mouth and lolled your head to the side, you try to whine her name through your shaky breath.

"Shh, darling," she whispered, nipping your earlobe. 

Scarlett's hair was falling out of that neat bun that she typically had, that same bun fell onto her neck. She leaned back, pulling her hair down and throwing her hair-bow onto the floor with her glasses. She used her right hand to pull one of your legs back, carefully pressing her middle and ring fingers into you.

You gasp, tightly squeezing your eyes shut. Her thumb quickly rubbing circles onto your sensitive little button as she fingered you, curling her fingers up into that sweet spot inside of you. That spring in your abdomen becoming tighter. "Scarlett" your hands cling to the mattress and your entire body begins quivering uncontrollably. 

Scarlett felt the spot that she was pushing up into becoming stiff, her fingers continue to curl into your g-spot. She moves back down onto you, setting her mouth down onto your nipple and circling it with her tongue. 

Your sensitivity was heightened, you could feel every jolt of electric pleasure that ran through your body with breathless intensity. Scarlett popped her lips off of your nipple that had become red and erect, but she moved away from your chest. She forced her lips down onto yours, aggressively kissing you. Her fingers quickly pumping into you, suddenly your vision became fuzzy and you shut your eyes tight, your walls squeezing her fingers as you came.

As your walls loosened around her fingers, she gently pulled them out and then began to quickly rub your clit "do it again," she whispered tenderly, loosely kissing the corner of your mouth. "Y/N please, come again for me."

The overstimulation hit you like a bus. It was almost unbearable, but...In a good way? Scarlett covered your face with tiny kisses, gradually moving down to softly nip and bite at your neck. You softly whine her name repeatedly, your body felt stiff and the feeling of electric pleasure became greater and greater until your legs gave away. Fall limply onto the bed with your hips jerking forward as another orgasm took you over, you didn't even know how loud you were being. 

You didn't care.

You felt exhausted, and your eyes were heavy now. Scarlett dressed to at least look a bit presentable. You had already put your clothes on, but you didn't bother buttoning your jeans or shirt. What you didn't expect is when she sat down and laid with you, gently brushing her fingers over your face. "What about you?" you whisper."you can worry about me later," she responded.

Scarlett leaned forward, lazily kissing you before pulling you close. You close your eyes and relax into her arms as she runs her hand over your head and hair, massaging your scalp with her fingers. Slowly, her massage stopped, and you knew she was asleep, so you drifted off along with her shortly after.

You've fallen for this woman.


	2. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a little....Tied up if ya know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one I think is shorter than the last one. I didn't check I also just came up with the idea right off the top of my head.

You watch Scarlett caress your nipple with her tongue before gently enclosing the sensitive organ into her mouth, causing you to thrust your head back and gasp out. "Scarlett _please!_ " you whine, struggling against the restraints tied to your wrists.

Scarlett hummed as she lifted herself from your chest, laying her lips down onto yours. "I don't know, I'll think about it." she placed a soft kiss onto the crease of your neck, moving down to your collar bone. "You've been saying that for fifteen minutes now," you whine, twisting your head to watch her. She had that smug look on her face, she knows what she is doing.

She slowly brought her finger up your body, ending at your chin and pulling your head down so she could tenderly kiss your lips once again. "I like watching you, all desperate," she carefully laid on her side, propping her head up and running one of her hands down your inner thigh. "You're adorable." she purred.

That's when you heard a click and a buzzing sound, directly feeling the vibrating device being slowly drawn up your pussy. Your fists grab at the sheets and you attempt to close your legs but the restraints hold them apart. When you buck your hips towards the device, trying to get the vibrations to focus on your clit, she pulls it away completely and shuts it off.

"I want to save battery," she whispers really close to your ear before kissing your cheek. "Besides, **I** want to be the one to get you off, not some silly device."

You watched her with a small pout on your face, dammit, you were so close...Her smirk only confirmed that she liked this, she wanted to tease you like this. God, you cherish her. Scarlett's dainty fingers were running over your body, ultimately stopping at your nipple, tweaking it which made you gasp out in shock. 

She rolled your nipple between two of her fingers, watching your frustrated face. "How about you beg for it?"

"what?? Scarlett, I've been begging for like an hour now!"

You watched as she playfully rolled her eyes. "That was begging? Please, I know you can do better." 

"Come on," she stopped fiddling with your nipple and ran her hand down, tapping your clit with two of her fingers. "Tell me how much you want this."

Just whine and roll your hips to meet her fingers, but she pulls them away. "Please, Scarlett, I need you so much right now." she hummed in approvement but moved down, parting her lips and sucking on your neck, "I can't hear you, baby girl, can you say it a bit louder?"

"Fu- Scarlett Please, give it to me, I want it so bad. Please _pleaseplease_ ," you gasp when her fingers return and slowly circle your clit.

" _Y-es_ make me cum...Please, Scarlett, I want you so bad," her kissing and sucking moves lower.

"Okay, you've convinced me."

She moves down between your legs, spreading you out just for her. Scarlett runs her tongue right through the middle of your core, causing you to press the back of your head into the bed and moan out to hopefully encourage her to continue.

You can't see it, mostly because you weren't looking at all. Scarlett had a hand between her legs, quickly rubbing her clit until her soft moans became vibrations and she sucked your clit into her mouth. The heat keeps growing stronger and stronger as you force the side of your face into the bed sheets, the rope holding your wrists to the bedposts were taunt.

The band inside you felt like it could snap in half at any second. The way her soft moans vibrated against your sensitive little button was almost too much to bear. God, how did she drive you up to such sensitivity within just an hour? She really had mastered your body.

Your toes dig into the sheets and you felt your eyes roll back. Your body strains so much and you feel your walls tighten with so much intensity. Then that band snapped and you cried Scarlett's name out between breathless moans.

You felt both of her hands grip your thighs as she pulled away from your clit. She began to fervently kiss and bite your inner thighs as you came down from your high. The same smirk she had plastered on her face before returned and she slowly ran her thumb up your overly sensitive clit, making your entire body pulse. 

"Wait wait wait wait baby wait it's to mu- _ooh_ ," you start but quickly fall into quiet broken whines and moans as she slowly circles the sensitive organ. She eagerly presses into it with her tongue, quickly lapping at it. At this point, you're attempting to kick your legs to get her away from you, it was so much so fast, but you suddenly gave up when you felt yourself give in to another orgasm.

Scarlett helped you calm down from your high and overstimulation and carefully untied your restraints, almost immediately you had winded your arms around her and pulled her down into you, "you're so incredible," you whisper passionately. "but you were the star of the show," she purred before gently pecking your lips.

Damn, she was really yours.


	3. Science Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett fucks the reader in a science lab. Blunt. By the way. This is a COLLEGE science lab efiusoig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you absolutely wonderful people. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it. Honestly, probably too hard because it's just smut but I am passionate.
> 
> Authors Note: If you all like my smut, don't be afraid to leave requests!

"I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be here," glance around the dark classroom until the lights flickered on and it the science room was revealed. "And I'm pretty sure that if you're quiet, we won't get caught." Scarlett hissed, quietly closing the door.

Scarlett walked towards you as you leaned back onto one of the tables. She grasped one of the chairs and lowered it underneath the doorknob. "If anyone wants to get in here, they will really need to work for it." 

Her fingers tilted your head, and your eyes closed when your lips slid together.

Her eager hands began to fiddle with your button-up uniform, carefully pulling the thick material off of your shoulders, moving her fervent kisses down your neck and collarbone. Her fingers worked around the clips of your bra, eventually getting it unclipped and the garment fell from its place on your chest.

You quietly hummed as Scarlett moved her hand to tenderly caress her thumb over one of your hard nipples. Scarlett focused on one particular spot on your neck and promptly attacked it with passionate kisses, sucking slightly on the skin as she undressed you further.

Scarlett's attack on your body moved lower, she dragged her lips along your navel until she was down on her knees, staring up at your flushed face. Slowly, running her hands up your thighs. She gently nudged you back until you were sitting on the edge of the counter you had been standing in front of before.

You watched as she dropped back down to her knees, gently sliding her thumb over your clit. You couldn't control the soft groan that escaped your throat when Scarlett fastened her lips around your clit.

Eventually, you couldn't hold yourself up anymore and laid down on the table. Scarlett's fingers digging into your thighs. "Y...Yes, Scarlett," you whined helplessly, she responded by humming in approval. The action caused a wave of gentle vibrations over your sensitive bud.

Her lips brushed against your clit and you could feel her smirk on you. She made broad but oh-so-light strokes over your button with her tongue and your entire body shivered. You tried calling her name out, but it just came out as a choked whimper, your hips bucking forward in hopes that you would get more.

As you lolled your head to the side, you could hear Scarlett softly chuckle in front of you. Two of her fingers gently pushing up into you before sliding right back out. She stared at your body with lidded eyes, eating up every whine, moan, and groan that came from you.

Your fingers had nothing to curl up into. Scarlett doesn't like it when you tug on her hair, and the surface of the counter was to slick to hold onto. You made it work, though, by just balling up your hands into clenched fists and pushing them into the counter. Not enough to hurt you, but just enough to keep yourself in your position.

Her soft and warm lips raised from your muff and laid back down onto your navel, trailing up until she was kissing your lips. Her thumb slowly circling your clit in the process. 

"I have a surprise for you," she leaned forward, tenderly caressing your ear with her lips, kissing directly onto the skin below your ear.

"What is it?" You manage you whisper through choked gasps.

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She pulled back from your body and stepped over to her backpack. "Close your eyes."

You closed your eyes, the sensitivity of your body being heightened. You heard the soft clinking of metal against metal when Scarlett placed a harness around her waist, attaching a strap-on onto the item as you bit your lip.

Suddenly, a cold drop of oil fell onto your hot and sensitive clit, and you arched up and whined. Scarlett carefully rubbed the slick substance against your clit, moving down and spreading the lube. Not that you needed it, but she wanted to be safe just to make sure.

You wanted to open your eyes, softly whining Scarlett's name when her fingers retreated from your needy body. However, her fingers were replaced by the phallic item, slowly rubbing the ribbed object against your sensitive nub.

"Keep your eyes shut," Scarlett hummed, caressing your cheek in her hand "such a good girl," she said, pushing the thick object against your slit until you felt the head slide into you. The object slid inside of you with such ease, and you have to regain your breath when she gradually pulls it back out.

Scarlett laid her lips back down onto yours, pulling your body closer to the edge of the table so she could lean over your body. "Open your eyes, baby girl," you opened your eyes immediately and leaned up, winding your arms around her neck and fervently kissing her. Her form rested down on you, pinning you to the table as her hips snapped forward.

Your hands trailed from top to bottom from her shoulders and to the front of her outfit, unbuttoning her shirt and jerking it down. Your fingers wiggled their way underneath her bra, gently thumbing her nipples and listening to the throaty moan that left Scarlett's lips.

She whispered your name breathlessly; you almost never see her face when she moans. But her body was so much more sensitive than yours. You knew that from experiences.

When you rolled her one of her nipples between two of your fingers, she slapped her hand over her mouth after letting out an alarmingly loud cry. "Ssh- Okay- Stop, stop baby...I want to hear your cute little sounds," Scarlett started to slowly rock her hips. 

Lift your legs and wrap them around her waist and she pins you back down. You felt those ribbed edges of the dildo inside you, rubbing you in all the right ways. It left your body trembling. Your lips slipped back together with hers. Your tongue swiping the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, but she pulled away with a smirk.

"I want to hear you when I get you screaming," she purred into your ear, her hips rocking swiftly, the strap-on quickly pulsing in and out. The slap of Scarlett's skin meeting yours along with the distinctive sound of the slick toy slipping in and out of you just made the whole situation feel so much more intense than it was before.

Scarlett continued to pump her hips with you gasping and whining her name.

Maybe you can muster the energy to pay her back, maybe.

Scarlett leaned back, holding your thighs apart and clinging to them, slapping her thighs against yours. Soon the toy's slick sounds and the slapping of skin were the only things you heard. You couldn't even hear your own moans and gasps of sheer ecstasy that joined into the complex mixture of incredible sounds.

"Scarlett, oh my god" you manage to choke out as the girl started to grind against you. The fabric of her harness rubbing against your clit in the process, causing your mouth to hang open and a silent scream to escape from it.

"God I could watch this all day," she smirked her grinding focused specifically on your clit. That forced your head to dig down into the table and your body to arch slightly. "Come on, baby, give me a good show," she purred, lying her lips down between your breasts and kissing the spot.

That damn toy was making it really hard for you to breath normally. Scarlett kept grinding roughly against you and watched as your body arched off the table and you let out a throaty cry. Your fingers trying to spot something to cling to but finding nothing but smooth wood.

"There we go" her thrusts began much sharper and quicker. "That's it, baby," you moaned and chanted her name along with a series of other choked words. Scarlett realized how close you were, and the toy wasn't really doing enough to get you over the edge. So she swiped her thumb over the very edge of your swollen clit, suddenly making that tight coil snap and leaving your body trembling underneath hers.

You expected her to let go of your body but her thrusting continued, the same attack on the clit continued as well. It left you trying to close your thighs out of instinct but quickly finding that you couldn't. The noise that toy was making getting louder and you almost felt embarrassed by it! 

Instead of slowing down, her thrusts just got rougher, leaving you breathlessly moaning once again. You felt self-conscious about how obviously needy you were, her eyes were watching you this entire time and the thought just made your evident embarrassment grow.

That feeling didn't last for long, especially when you felt Scarlett's thumb quickly circling your overly-sensitive clit. 

"Scarlett- fuck," you gasp arching up into her body, "oh- fuck please oh my-god.."

"That's it, do you want to come again for me, baby?" she whispered, her body lowered until you could feel her hot breath against your neck.

"yes-yesy-fuck yes oh my go-d" you choke out, your thighs squeezing Scarlett's hips as her rough thrusting resorted down to rough grinding, "fuck-Scarlett harder oh my god yes fuckfuckfuckfuck-."

That second orgasm came harder and so much quicker than the first. It left your entire body aching this time. Your entire lower region was so sensitive you didn't know if you would be able to stand up to walk for the rest of the day.

You closed your eyes for a few moments to rest. Steadying your breathing in the process. You heard a thud on the ground and gradually lifted yourself up to see Scarlett removing her harness.

Before you knew it, you had dropped to your knees in front of her. Fingers clinging to her thighs and her hands curling up into your hair as you promptly attacked her clit with your tongue. You roughly sucked the hard nub as Scarlett started to grind into your face, her soft whines were music to your ears.

Music that you never really got to hear all that often.

"please- oh Y/N please," she gasped, gripping the back of your head with both of her hands. "Oh my god, baby girl, yes- keep doing that," Scarlett's pet names caused you to melt into her body as she rode your face into her own orgasm. Each time you swiped your tongue over her clit, her knees shivered uncontrollably. You knew she couldn't handle direct over-stimulation as much as you could, but to see her body react to it was so fucking cute.

You couldn't help yourself.

Eventually, your teasing got to the point where she had to gently pull away from you. But as soon as you stood from your spot on the ground, her lips met yours once again.

"I love you" she whispered into your ear, holding your nude body close to her own. 

"I love you too"


End file.
